


The Stalled Title

by cinnamon_bun_trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, alex is a slut, fuckboi!alex, i feel bad for Thomas, martha comes real later, nerd!thomas, thanks to exadorlion for having a creative mind to create this au so I could make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_bun_trash/pseuds/cinnamon_bun_trash
Summary: Alex and Thomas' best friends are seeing a different side of them.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



"Hey! Watch it nerd!"

I think that was the first time he said anything to me.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry!"

It was the best and worse moment for me.

————————————————

"Hey! Watch it nerd!" 

Thomas fell backwards, hitting his head on the ground. Papers, books, pens went everywhere. He rushed to grab his stuff.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry!" Thomas propped himself up on his knees, rubbing where he hit his head, as he was grabbing his stuff, to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Just watch where you walk, got it." 

That voice was familiar. But where has he heard it.

He looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

'Oh no.' Thomas thought. 

It was Alexander Hamilton, he was know widely for sleeping around with well anyone really. Great first impression, truly. 

He wouldn't say he had a crush on the guy but....

Thomas stared blankly up at him, his mouth barely open. It felt like hours went by before anything happened.

"Umm, are you ok?" Alex waved one of his hands in front of his face. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled, it was deeper than Thomas thought it would be.

Thomas eyes fluttered, as if he was waking up from a nap. He hastened to grab his belongings then quickly stood up.

"Y-Yeah, good, I am all good and stuff." Thomas nervously laughed, and had a ridiculous smile plastered onto his face.

"Ohhhhkay then." Hamilton said with a look of confusion as he walked around him to his friend.

'Stupid!' Thomas tried to hit his head but his glasses got in the way. Thomas stood there replaying what just happened in his mind. 'No,' he stopped himself right before he got to the part where he looked up, 'I have to get to class.'


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas' best friends are seeing a different side of them.

Thomas was so distracted he didn't notice that he was tapping his pencil on his desk or that the teacher was asking him to stop, he did, however, notice that James made him stop by putting his hand on Thomas' wrist and taking the pencil.

Thomas looked over, clearly not paying attention to anything.

"Are you okay, Thomas?" James asked softly. A smile cracked on Thomas' lips, barely noticeable, but it was still there. "Thomas?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." To an extent he was. He was just distracted by Alex's umber brown eyes. 

'Oh god, I'm falling for him. No I have to focus.' Thomas couldn't be falling for him, all he did was bump into him.

"Thomas, you are not okay." James said with more worry, snapping Thomas back to reality. 

"No, I am fine." He said trying to reassure his best friend.

"Thoma-" he was cut off by the teachers harsh voice.

"Boys, please." She said giving them a warning look, they nodded at her and she went on with the lesson.

————————————————

"Who was that?" John asked as he and Alex walked down to class.

Alex made an I don't know noise as he shrugged his shoulders. Alex wished he did know him though. He'd seen him around but never talked to him or asked around of who he was. 

Alex and John walked the rest of the way to class silent. Alex had his earbuds in, John knew that was him saying 'I'm thinking, leave me alone'. John was curious though, always has been. On the rare occasions that he fell silent at least. John loved hearing Alex talk, never stopped, he had so many things to say. Alex would never admit this but he was to smart, just didn't put fourth the effort.

As they got to class and took their seats the bell rang. John didn't know whether to tell Alex class was starting or leave him be, Mr. Washington answered before John could think. 

Tapping the desk with his finger, Washington said, "Alex take those off, class is starting."

Alex didn't take them out, just looked up cocking a brow and tilting his head to the side. Washington pointed to his ears. Alex got what he was saying and took them out. 

As Washington turned around and headed to the front he shoved his earbuds into his bag, pulled out paper and a pen.

"Good thing you didn't get caught with those in Mr. King's class. You would've been toast." John said in a low whisper then chuckled.

He waited for a response, a laugh, a glare, a smile, but when Alex didn't even look up he got concerned. He just kept writing. This was unusual. Not uncommon for him to do, but not common either.

"Yo, Alex, are you ok?" John nudged him a bit. Somehow that got his attention.

"Yeah, I'm good why?" He gave John a glance and went back to work tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Well, I mean, yes you write a lot but you normally give me some acknowledgment when I talk to you." John grabs Alex's shoulders and pulls them face to face.

As Alex looked at John with frustration, piercing brown eyes, gasing at him, he was intimidating but John knows Alex better than that. 'One look won't hurt.' John thought, lingering his eyes to what Alex was writing. Before he could get a good look Alex grabbed his face and pushed it away then reached for the papers pushing all the papers in a neat stack.

"Ow! You could have just told me not to look Alex!" John said rubbing the place Alex grabbed him.

"You wouldn't have listened to me." Alex said almost in a growl.

John watched at how Alex put the papers neatly into his folder. John cocked a brow trying to figure out what was wrong with him. After a few minutes of John catching glimpses of Alex in the corner in his eye he still couldn't figure it out. He wasn't giving up but he did put it in the back of his mind.

He waited until the bell rang to try and ask him again but Alex just got up and left, well tried to, Mr. Washington called him over to his desk. 

"Hey, I'll be at lunch, okay?" John whispered. Alex nodded in agreement before walking to Mr. Washington and John slipping out the door into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a set date for when it updates so they come out when ever I'm done with it. Meaning like one a day probably.


	3. Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has cussing in it so if your sensitive here's a warning.

"What do you need, sir?" Alex leaned and put his weight on his leg.

Washington was looking through the papers on his desk, "Son, you are fa-"

"Don't call me son." Alex said with annoyance thick in his voice. 

Washington gave Alex a confusing look, "I'll let that one go," Washington went back to going through papers. "Look, your grade is not good."

"So? Neither is Lee's yet YOU don't call him out." Alex knew it wasn't an argument.

"We aren't talking about Lee, we're talking about you, and you're one to talk after what happened when you did call him out."

Alex felt like he knew where this was going, "You know he cheats off me, yet he goes around saying I'm the one cheating, and you're absolutely right next time John should punch him in the mouth that would shut him."

"Son-"

"I'm notcha son." Alex crossed his arms, waiting for this conversation to end so he could leave. 

"Watch your tone with me, I don't want to do this but-"

"No do NOT say it." 

"I'm sorry but the school is forcing to put you in tutoring."

"Sir, we both know it's because I don't do my work." He was doing anything not to be stuck in a room, for an hour AFTER school, with a little shit that thinks they're smarter than him.

"I'm sorry, but son I-"

"CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!" Alex didn't mean to raise his voices but he was over this conversation. He started to panic once he saw the anger in Washington's eyes.

"Leave Alexander, that's an order."

"Sir."

"Leave."

Alex nodded. He turned and walked to the door. He looked back before he left and saw Washington holding the bridge of his nose. Alex opened his mouth to talk but quickly shut it and walked out.

As he walked down the hall to the lunchroom he pasted the library, and saw a familiar face. He was about to walk in but he saw James Madison with him and left. Alex was not in the mood to deal with Madison. He turned on his heel and started walking again. 

It didn't take long but by the time he got there everyone knew what happened.

"Heard you fucked up badly." Burr said laughing.

Alex wasn't going to catch a break today was he.


	4. Are you sure.

James kept looking back and fourth between where he was walking and Thomas. 

Thomas was star-struck. He shouldn't be but he was. Why? He had no clue. The way they met, totally cliché, too. To top it off it was Alexander Hamilton, the complete opposite of Thomas. 

'This is all overly cliché' Thomas ran his fingers through his hair.

Before he could think any more James pulled Thomas into the library before he ran into the sign out front. He pulled Thomas to the nearest table, made him sit down in a chair, and sat next to him. James set his stuff down as Thomas was trying to adjust to the hard wooden chair.

"Thomas." James said with concern and Thomas stopped moving and looked at his friend. "You're making me worry about you, you have to tell me what's wrong." 

Thomas darted his eye's quickly to look at something else, "It's nothing important." He looked at his feet.

"Then why do I not believe you." James leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know." Thomas tried to look at his friend in the eye but couldn't. 

Thomas was lying to James. It wasn't like it was life and death but he was embarrassed. It didn't help that he was going to get laughed at if people knew what he was hiding. Not to mention the harassment that would come with liking the same gender. Or what if he didn't li-

"Thomas?"

He snapped back into reality and saw his friend shaking him lightly.

"Thomas, you need to stop doing that."

"Sorry, what." Thomas said looking like he just woke up.

James let go of him, "Do you really not want to tell me?"

"No, no I don't." He felt bad for saying it but he couldn't.

"Ok fine," he sighed, "Let's just go to lunch." 

James grabbed his stuff and started walking to the exit, "You coming." He said turning just enough to look at Thomas.

"Oh, umm, yeah." 

Thomas got up out of his chair, already having his stuff, walked over to James and left to the cafeteria.

It was quiet walking there. James just looked at the ground, Thomas hugging his books tighter while looking out the big window that covered an entire wall.

It was quiet.


	5. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It must be nice, to have Washington on your side.'

It's quiet

Well was quiet. The cafeteria was going ballistic over something. Thomas caught a few sentences. 

'Did you hear what he did?'

'No one even tried talking back to him since Lee.'

'I bet he got mad because he's actually his son.'

'Okay, that's a little far fetch, don't you think.'

'What were these people talking about?' Thomas was completely out of this loop.

"Did you hear what Alex did?" Burr looked smug, hands in his pocket, walking to them.

"No, but apparently the rest of the school knows." James said turning side to side to look at the whole lunchroom.

"Yelled at Mr. Washington, probably would've been thrown out the door if he wasn't so fond of him." Burr was laughing to himself, shaking his head side to side.

"It must be nice to have Washington on your side." James said crossing his arms, "That would be amazing, right Thomas."

After hearing his name he quickly scrambled to find an answer. "Pardon? Uhh, yeah, that would, uhh, be really nice." It came out more like a question, given he had no idea what the conversation was about but he didn't care either way. After Alex came up he only started to think about him.

Thomas looked around the cafeteria, trying to find a place to sit while Burr and James talked. In doing so he saw Alex. Well not his face, his jacket. Was the only vibrant bright green jacket in the lunchroom.

Thomas was apparently looking at him a second to long because he turned around and saw him. He tried to brush it off as if he wasn't looking at him. Darting his eyes everywhere but at Hamilton. 

That did not work. He would always end up staring right back. He just decided to look at his feet and try not to blush.

"Hey do you need a place to sit?" Burr asked, "We have an extra seats." gesturing to where Alex and his other friends.

"I rather lick the bathroom floor than be around some of the people you hang out with" James scoffed, looking offended.

"You could have just said no," Burr shot back, he sighed, "But, yes, some of them can be annoying."

"BURR COME BACK OVER HERE!" A thick French accent shouted.

"YEAH, COME BACK HERE MAN." That voice was booming. Sounded like they were right next him.

"COME ON BURR, IT'S SHOW TIME!" It had a bit of a southern sound to it.

"Whelp the least annoying ones are calling for me," he sighed, and started to walk back over, "Nice talking with you!"

When Burr was almost to the table Thomas asked, "What do you think John meant by 'it's show time'?" His eyes following Burr.

"Probably nothing," James started walking to an empty table, "You know how they just yell nonsense most of the time."

Thomas started to follow still looking at the ground.

"Heh, yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I don't know why I haven't been updating but I'm going to try and update more often. And I still don't have a set day for when I update unfortunately.


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well I heard you got a special someone on the side , Burr."

"Could you not patronize me right now?" Alex said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Alex was just about done with everything. He didn't need even more shit to deal with. As he was thinking Burr got up and walked over to Alex, and slung his arm around his shoulder.

"Here how about some free advice?"

"Oh god not this shit again." Alex tried to get out of Burr's grasp, but he just pull him closer to him.

"Talk less," Burr held up his free hand, "Smile more," he looked at Alex with a shit eating grin, "Don't let them know your opinion twenty-four seven."

"Yeah, and maybe you should fallow your own advice, Aaron." Alex pushed Burr just enough to get him off.

"Mon amis, that is a lot easier said than done." said Lafayette waving his hand as if shooing something away.

"Yeah give the kid some slack, we aren't all born and raised in a rich and strict family." Hercules said waving his fork in circles at Burr.

"And some of us are born into a 'rich and strict' family and we still don't act like that." John chimed in copying Burrs now gone grin.

"So your plan is to mock me?" Burr said crossing his arms, an annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, as much as I would love to argue about this-" Alex was cut off by the words 'we know' being said by everyone in different tones of voice, "Anyway, we have bigger things to talk about."

"Oh are you talking about the plan?" Hurc said in a whisper, which is like a normal voice volume for everyone else.

"We have a plan?" Burr said cocking an eyebrow, "For what?" He said chuckling, "Stealing more snacks for lunch?"

"Nope," said John in a whisper.

Laf pulled burr closer and everyone else fallowed suit. They were all hunched over the table. In a tight circle, shoulder to shoulder, so no one could hear them. Laf on Burr's right side, Hurc to his right, then John, and Alex in between Burr and John

The way they were standing was awkward but if one person catches wind about what they were doing well they would get in trouble, and depending on the teacher they'll have an even worse punishment.

"Well, I heard, you got a special someone on the side, Burr." The freckled boy poked at his chest.

"I mean we had to do some digging to get this information, mon ami." Laf said with a serious face and shaking his head in a way that was making to make this whole thing even more dumb.

"And this girl is in study hall, right now." Hurc said pronouncing the last two words carefully.

"Which means her bf is in this lunch period." Alex finally finished.

The whole thing seemed rehearsed with how perfect the next one would start right after the other.

"And?" Burr said asking them to go on with sarcasm and a hint of genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Two words, sir," Alex said holding up two fingers at him, "Food Fight." Alex's spruce wood eyes were sparkling with excitement.

The four always loved making a scene. 

Burr paused and started to chuckle "I'll think about it," he stepped from the cramped circle, he sees James and Thomas, "But till then I'm going to take a walk." He said lazily waving his hand at them and headed towards the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand done! I'm going to try and stick with the one a day update schedule but I have school so if I can't do one a day I'll try to to 2-3 a week.


	7. Waiting For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys get bored waiting for Burr so they occupy themselves by being weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of what they were doing when Burr left, and Alex's POV when he caught Thomas looking at him.

"What's taking burr so long?" Alex groaned dramatically throwing his head back.

"He is talking with Thomas and James." Laf answered looking over Alex to see what was happening.

"James Madison? And who's Thomas?" Alex asked looking at Laf.

"Oui." Laf only caught the part where Alex asked if it was James Madison.

"I think he means Thomas Jefferson." John said as went to sit back down.

"Laf, what are you doing?" Hurc said nudging him.

"Not, now mon ami," he said swatting his hands at him, he sighed, "It's no use, I can't see what they are saying."

Laf hung his head in despair and sat down. Hurc put his left hand on Laf's shoulder, his right over his right and started to pat over his heart shacking his head following along. 

Alex started to feel as if someone was looking at him. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see someone in a mixed purple sweater, who he presumed was Thomas Jefferson, looking right at him. Alex felt his face go hot, and tried to look away. 

 

He ended up looking at John following Laf and Hurc's dramaticness by putting his hands together as if he was praying.

"What are guys doing?" Alex said cocking a brow.

"Shhhhhhhhhh" they all said together. "You're ruining the moment." John said in a hushed whisper.

Alex turned his head and saw Burr still talking. "God how long does it take for him to have a conversation?"

"What does that even mean?" Hurc said confused at the statement.

"I don't know but let's do something to get his attention" John said standing up.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Laf jumped up and shouted.

"BURR COME BACK OVER HERE!" The French man yelled.

"YEAH, COME BACK HERE MAN." Hercules followed.

"COME ON BURR, IT'S SHOW TIME!" Laurence shouted last.

They saw Burr say something. He then turned on his heel and started to walk back over.


	8. The Plan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Laf, Hurc, and John are Determined to get Burr to his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's cussing in this one so if your sensitive to that don't read.

"So, how are we starting this?" Burr said cocking a brow.

"Easy like this," Alex picked up one of the boy's try and thew it yelling, "FOOD FIGHT!"

It hit the kid Samuel in the back of the head. 

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Samuel yelled as loud as possible and everyone look right at him.

The kid was dripping with milk, had peas in his hair, and was picking his own tray up to throw it back. It hit a totally different kid. Soon the entire cafeteria broke out. 

Yelling, running, and throwing food at one another.

"That's our que, man." Hurc said booking it to the hallway.

The other four were soon to follow. Luckily no one got hit, well Laf did. He got hit in the back of head with a milk carton. He just picked it up and chucked it back at who threw it, hitting them square in the noes. 

After they got out of the blast zone they walked to the theater, where study hall was held.

Everyone was laughing at what just happened. 

"My God, we actually pulled it off." Alex was bent over. He had his hands on his knees to keep him balanced. 

Everybody just stood there laughing. Trying to calm down, but when everyone went quiet the boys would just start laughing again. 

Everyone finally calmed down and started walking, not really knowing what to say John asked, "So what's the girl's name?" Walking up from behind Burr.

Burr paused and started to blush, "Theodosia." He tried to cover the fact that he was blushing with his hand. It didn't really work.

"Ohhhhh, Burr has a crush," Laf said with a twirl, "But, I mean, we already knew that." 

"Yes, which is why I'm confused to why your still bugging me about it." Burr said with a sigh.

"Whatever man we're almost there." Hurcules said and started to wiggle his eyebrows, "So whatcha gonna say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter on a weird day because I can't seem to post on a regular basis.


	9. Absolutely Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Jefferson and Madison were up to during Hamilton's idiocy.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Thomas and James heard a yell and turned their heads just in time to see Hamilton throw a tray.

"Oh my god, what is with this asshole?" James said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm not su-" Thomas was cut off with the words 'you motherfucker' and a loud thud.

"We might want to go." James said grabbing his stuff. 

"Yeah, agreed." Thomas picked his belongings and ran to the bathroom, James close behind.

They made it out of the lunchroom before anything started to happen on their side of the cafeteria. James grabbed on to the wall to try and steady himself. He started to cough and was having a hard time breathing.

After realizing what was happening Thomas yelled, "Oh my god, James!" Thomas dropped his stuff and rushed over. He went into James' bag frantically pulling stuff out of his bag looking for his inhaler. After pulling almost everything out, as fast as he could, he found it. 

James took it from Thomas. He shook it and sprayed it down his airway, inhaling. When Thomas saw that his friend would be fine, he carefully put all of James' belongings into his bag. There was silence where they could here screaming from behind and James' heavy breath. 

"Thanks Thomas." Still having trouble breathing James said sliding down the wall to sit.

After staying there for a bit, Thomas kneeling on the floor, James sitting there catching his breath, an awkward atmosphere was beginning to way down. Thomas decided to speak first. He got up and, took a deep breath, and started to freak out.

"Okay, that came out of no where," He threw his arms up to his head and started pulling lightly on his hair, "And I thought you were fine if you ran." Thomas raised his voice, he didn't mean to, but he was scared for his friend.

"It's fine Thomas-" 

"No it is not," Thomas was starting to get heated, "If Hamilton didn't start that-that childish food fight you wouldn't have had an asthma attack! You could have died if I wasn't there!"

He was mad at Alexander and was surprised that he call him by his last name. He was just worried for his best friend.

"Thomas, I thank you for your concern of me but stop yelling, it's giving me a head ache. Also I wouldn't have died. I'm able to do things myself." James patted Thomas on the shoulder.

"So your not mad?" Thomas kneeled next to James and said right above a whisper.

"No, I am," James finally caught his breath, "But I don't want to have this head ache get worse." He said pointing to his head.

No one talked, they just listened to the yelling from the cafeteria. The two boys stayed like that for a while.

"Do you think it's going to let up soon?" Thomas said turning to James cocking a brow.

"Absolutely not." James said shaking his head laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ok so Friday is the day I update this fanfic, and also if you want more crappy fanfics by me I'm creating a new one that goes off of @jamiition on tumbler's series 'Cause Your My Favorite Hue'
> 
> Also you comments and kudos give me life. ;P


	10. The Plan Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Aaron, John, Hercules, and Lafayette's plan to get Aaron to his crush is complete.

The doors to the theater open. It was calm as always. Which was weird since the teacher for this study hall doesn't care about what anyone does. Aaron looked around for her. In doing so his heart starts racing, he sweats, and starts shaking. 

"You know, this is a horrible idea," Burr said trying to swallow the lump in his throat, "Her boyfriend is a grade above us, so I mean he could find out."

"Dude you can't be scared of him, she can break up with him." Mulligan tries to reassure Burr.

"Any of us could go with you if you feel uncomfortable." John said hearing noises of agreement from the rest.

"No, I think I'm going back to lunch."

"Mon ami," Laf grabbed Burr's arm, "You are either going to walk down there yourself or I will just have to drag you down there." Laf tries as well in a more unique way.

"Well I mean she could reject me." He said backing out again.

Burr wanted to do it he did but there's to many ways it could go wrong.

"Okay wait a sec Burr," Alex takes a deep breath putting his hands on Aaron's shoulders and making direct eye contact with him, "How many letters have you two been writing each other? Or how many times has she snuck out of class to see you? How many time has she gone behind her boyfriend's back to see you? You got this."

Alex spun Aaron around and pushed him slightly.

"Throw away that whole 'Talk less, smile more' stuff out the window and go." Alex continued to push Burr until he moved.

When Burr finally started to take small steps towards her the others backed up slightly so they wouldn't disturb the conversation between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 10 chapters, thanks for the support really.


	11. September 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last weeks update, but because of that I'm going to have two updates today

"September 15,

It's been about a week since Aaron got that girl. I don't remember her name but it started with a T. Mr. Washington gave James a slip of paper saying I had to start staying after school for tutoring. I don't think he's mad about the tutoring part just the part about having to pick me up after school. Tutoring starts Monday and Mr. Washington wouldn't tell me who my tutor is. I hope that it's a girl, pretty girl to be more exact. One of the Schuyler sisters. You know in the movies where a nerdy but hot girl tutors the handsome jock. Well I don't play sports but the handsome part still stands. I finally finished that letter to Thomas. I'll have to write it down in here so I can remember what I wrote since the original will be going to him. Weird how I didn't know his name even though I see him in student console ever-" 

"Shit, I don't have a sharpener." Alex was looking down at his now broken pencil lead. He didn't have a sharpener and that was his last pencil. 

Staring at his pencil trying to figure out what to do he decided that he would have to ask his brother to drive him to the store to get more. Hamilton got up from his desk in the shared bedroom with his brother and walked out to the livingroom. 

What was Alex expecting, a clean couch with food not cluttering two-thirds of it, because that's not what he got.

"James." Alex's older brother slightly jumped at him.

"Oh, hey lil bro, what do want?" The older Hamilton's voice was a mix of 'I'm bored so this better be interesting' and 'I'm already done with you'.

"My only pencil broke and I don't have a sharpener, you need to drive me to the store." Alex walked over to the chair with his coat on it.

"That's it?" The older of the two looked over the coach watching his little brother put on his shoes, "I thought it would be something interesting li-" James was interrupted with his coat and shoes being thrown at him.

"I don't want to hear it James can we just go." Alex was almost begging to leave their stuffy apartment.

"Yeah okay, just throw me my keys."  
————————————————  
Music was blasting through out the car. Alex could feel the vibrations just by touching the seat. One more year then I can drive, Alex thought. 

"So meet any new girls?" James asked, turning down the volume.

"No."

"Boys?"

Alex hesitated.

"So yes?" James curved the last syllable as he pronounced it.

"N-no." Alex spit out.

"Shit I shouldn't have shuddered." He thought, his cheeks starting to stain a bright pink.

"Bro, you know I don't care, right?" James said nudging his younger brother's knee.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, James." Alex spit.

He was taken aback, "That's a first." James was genuinely surprised to hear that his brother, Alexander Hamilton, did not want to speak.

"Haha, now shut up and look at the road." He pointed to the front of the car.

"I'm just saying that I don't care, which only matters." He said with a smug grin.  
————————————————  
Finally the store. After a lot of unwanted questions about Alex's crush and unnecessary tension created by James. The brothers pulled into the parking lot. Before the older Hamilton even parked the car the younger of the two jumped out the car and raced inside the store.

James parked the car and ran after his little brother. When he finally caught up, James was panting.

"Lil bro, you can't do that to me." He choked out between breaths. 

"I just want to get home as soon as possible so the idea stays fresh in my mind," Alex grabbed a pack of 25 pencils and two sharpeners just to be safe, "Okay let's go."

"We just got here! Let's take a look around." 

"No." Alex grabbed his older brother by the shirt and dragged him to the counter.

The person there looked like they wanted death. So Alex tried to make it quick knowing how that feels like.

"Do you have money, lil bro? Cause I don't." 

"I'm not stupid, James," Alex handed a 20 to the cashier, "Unlike you." He said under his breath as the cashier gave back his change.

"I heard that." James sang as he flung his arm over his brothers shoulders.

"Good."  
————————————————  
Once the door flew open to the apartment Alex's jacket went on the floor and his shoes behind the coach. James was taking extra long to unlock the door on purpose, just to annoy his younger brother. Alex ripped open the pack of pencils the second he sat down at his desk, and started the pencil was flying across the paper again. Just in time.

"-day. He always seems to ware purple, and is always arguing with me. Well he isn't always. His buddy, James, is, Thomas is to shy and quiet to say anything directly. I have no idea how he got into student counsel with how he never speaks. And that hair his too fluffy, it detracts me, or his southern accent. I mean not that I care. That letter does say things but not about any of those. The important stuff like, okay it does say those things."

"Alex what do you want for dinner?!" James yelled from the other room.

"Okay looks like I have to stop.

Alex"

"I don't know. What about pizza?"


	12. My dearest, Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to know what AHam was writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say about putting out a second one today. Also I wanted this to be longer but I didn't really have the time

"My dearest, *Thomas*,

I have always been good with my words but you have made me lose them. For once the only thing I could say was 'Are you okay' which was new to me. I even have a hard time putting this letter into words. Though your untamed hair is distracting and your thick southern accent is piercing, I would have you no other way. You are so beautiful, and when I ran into you my heart stopped for a moment.

I am not sure how you feel about me or men in this case. I cannot deny that when you look at me my head stops working, when you laugh everyone turns to see who owns something so delicate. I have to admit that I feel bad for not finding you sooner. For going around and having eyes for everyone but you.

I am a storm and you are a garden. The two don't mix well together but you never know with someone. I just hope that you see the better side of me that I don't see. I wish for you to understand that I want you to be my everything. And I to you. 

This was a proclaim of my love. I pry you return the feelings, my love. I would be so happy if you would give me an answer as soon as you get this letter. 

For ever yours,  
A. Hamilton"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I love comments so if your willing to please leave one, thank you


	13. Jeffersons Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and his older sister, Mary, have a few minutes to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this late, family issues. Anyway the next chapter is here.

As Thomas walked into the door he heard his sister yell for him. He carefully took his shoes off and set them on the floor mat, next Thomas hung up his jacket up in the closet. He walked into the room where he thought his sister was, the library. As suspected she was in there. 

"You wanted me?" Thomas asked making his way towards her. 

Mary Jefferson, the second eldest, she was a Junior at Thomas' high school but also took collage courses. Mary was sitting in a chair reading about Women in the 18th Century.

"I need to pick up the twins from daycare since mom is working late, can you watch your brother and sisters when I'm gone?" She asked without even looking up from her book.

"Umm.....Yeah sure! I can do that."

"Good." 

Since the Jefferson's dad died last year and Jane, the eldest, leaving for collage around the same time their mom has had to work a lot more just to finatully support them. It can be hard sometimes so Mary and Thomas help a lot because they are the oldest in the house.

"How was student council?" She put a bookmark in between the pages.

"It was good I guess," Thomas said sitting in the chair adjacent to his sisters, "This kid, Alex, he wasn't there today so everyone was very happy."

"Why is this kid mean or something?" Mary asked leaning in closer.

"That's a bit of an understatement," he giggled, "He fights everyone, even the teacher, Mr. Washington."

"He sounds like a handful." She laughed with him.

"He is! He started a food fight Tuesday!" Thomas crossed his arms, "He made James have an asthma attack." He mumbled.

"But why?" She asked, cocking a brow.

"That's the thing! I have no idea!" Thomas threw his hands in the air, "It's like the kid never learned manners or something." He lowered his arms to rest on his knees. "I mean come on how can he not get away with anything with that stupid smile, or his side parted hair."

Mary made a noise in agreement. She shook her head with her eyes closed and an enduring grin.

"What?" The younger one questioned, "Did I say something?"

"No," Mary got up from her chair and stretched her arms into the air, making a satisfactory noise, "It just sounds like you like this boy." 

Mary bent down to Thomas' level and tapped the tip of his nose. She turned on her heel and make tapping noises coming from her heels to the doorway.

Thomas' cheeks drowned in a fuzzy pink color. He went to say something but his jaw just hung open while his sister walked away.

"Bye now," she turned her hands on her hips and leaning against the doorframe, "I have to pick the twins up. Martha should be getting off the bus soon." She winked and left.

The only thing Thomas was thinking was Alex while he heard the fading clank of shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, thank you~


	14. Bus Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas waits for the bus.

Thomas was standing outside his house waiting for his younger sisters' bus to come. All Thomas thought about was the harsh wind blowing in his ear. He knew it was going to rain. The humidity was through the roof along with his hair. It felt like forever before the bus came. The moment he heard the bus' squeaking wheels from half a street down his eyes shot open. He could faintly see the yellow outline of the bus coming down the asphalt road. Stopping every other house to drop a different kid off. It came to a harsh stop against the road in front of the Jefferson's home. Thomas walked closer to the bus until he was only a foot away from the clear glass doors. The doors slid open and a second later his younger sisters came running at him. 

Martha and Lucy Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how short this chapter is and how long it took to get out. I had state testing all week so I never found the time since we weren't supposed to have our phones.
> 
> Please leave comments cause I love all of them~


	15. Thomas Gets Called (Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here's another late chapter

"It's really pouring out there isn't it." Elizabeth said, her face pressed up against the window pane.

"Liz, get away from there." Mary yelled from the couch.

"Awwww, why?" She pressed her face closer to the window, if possible.

"Because lightning could come through that window and then you'll be hurt or worse." Mary got up and walked to the younger girl, who was backing up from the window.

"Oh, sorry."

Thomas walks in the living room to find his sisters and brother. He was just on the phone with their mom to see if she would be home soon and he was a little disappointed with her answer.

"I don't think mom's coming home anytime soon." Thomas said walking toward the couch.

"Why do you say that?" Mary asked.

"She said that she needed to stay a lot longer than expected because of the storm." He explained.

"Well that just means we can have whatever we want for dinner!" Martha spoke up.

"No that does not mean you can have whatever you want for dinner," Mary said as quickly as possible so no one would get any ideas, "So how does pizza sound?"

"I thought you said we couldn't have anything we wanted for dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"No I said YOU couldn't have whatever you want for dinner, because I knew you would just eat cake or something like that."

"Ok well a two year old probably shouldn't be eating pizza." Liza pointed at the twins, Randolph and Anna, who were stacking blocks.

"Thomas call mom again." 

————————————————

After dinner, which consisted of a lot of yelling about who got the last piece of pizza. They were all sitting in the living room watching a documentary when the phone rang in the other room.

"I got it!" Lucy yelled getting up as fast as she could and ran to the phone.

After the ringing stopped you could hear murmuring and Lucy yelling, "Thomas it's for you!"

Thomas thought it was probably James calling him. He got up and walked over to the other room and took the phone from his younger sister. 

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"Your welcome big brother." The little girl giggled and skipped happily back to the living room.

After a silent moment Thomas puts the phone up to his ear.

"Umm, hello?" Thomas said expecting it to be James 

"Thomas?" Whoever it was didn't sound like James.

"This is he, so who am I speaking to?"

"Oh sorry it's Aaron."

"How'd you get this number." The smaller boy said while twirling his fingers through the phone cord.

"In the phone book or whatever it's called."

"I think it's called the yellow pages. Wait Aaron why are you calling me?"

"I'm calling to tell you the Schuyler sisters are throwing a party since their parents are out of town."

"Really?"

"Yeah everyone is going!"

"Everyone but me, sorry but I have to study."

"For what? Thomas you need to start doing things that are you know, not lame. You gotta get out their and do something with your life."

"Aaron I don't know-"

"Hamilton's going."

"What."

"Yeah, he's the one I heard it from."

Thomas paused. Yeah he didn't want to go. There will be a lot of people and probably beer and it will be dangerous with how many people there will be. But Hamilton will be there. 

'Wait aren't I supposed to be mad at him for giving James an asthma attack?' Thomas thought, 'Well it's not like he meant to do it, hold on how would Aaron know I would want to go if Hamilton would be there?'

"And how would Hamilton being there cause me to go?"

"Stop playing stupid Thomas everyone knows that you have a crush on Hamilton except Hamilton."

"Oh shit! Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah pretty much, so are you going or no?"

Thomas sighed, "Sure, why not."

"Perfect it's next Saturday. See you there!"

The line cut off and all Thomas could hear was the static through the phone. He put the phone back in it's place and headed back to the living room.

"So what did James say." The oldest asked.

Thomas adjusted his glasses, "It was actually Burr, he told me there's going to be a party at the Schuyler's next Saturday."

"Yeah I know."

"He did say everyone is going."

"And he's right even the seniors are going."

"Oh wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment I love all of them~


	16. Time Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday and there's a small part in every period of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has to be my favorite so far

7:15

"Thomas! Hey!" Thomas turned his head to see James running after him. Weaving through the crowd, "Did you hear about the party?" He said heaving.

"Yeah, actually," the two started to walk down the hall, "Burr called yesterday."

"What! I was going to tell you. How'd he even find out?" 

"He heard it from Hamilton."

"Hamilton? Like Washington's pet, Hamilton or his brother? Because I would be surprised if he heard it from Alex."

"Alex has a brother?" Thomas shouted causing a few people to look at him.

"You didn't know?" James said almost laughing.

"No!" Thomas said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh my god," James was taken over by laughter, "So you think all those rumors about James Hamilton is about his younger brother Alex Hamilton?"

"I'm sure I haven't heard all of them."

"Did you hear the one about how James sleeps with everyone? But thought it was Alex?"

Thomas' face started to flush. Not a lot but Thomas could at least feel his ears start to burn. He started to remember when he ran into Alex and thought that he was the Hamilton who slept with everyone.

'It was Alexander Hamilton, he was know widely for sleeping around with well anyone really.'

"Yes." He said in the quietest voice possible.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll be late to class if we don't hurry." The smaller boy said dragging his friend by the arm.

"What, we have ten minutes."

*

7:20

"James, could you not go 30 at a 20 zone?" Alex said gripping the arm rests on the seat.

"Do you want to be late to class?" James spit back.

"This is ridiculous your going to get pulled over and then we won't get to school at all!"

"Not possible, the cops aren't on this road this early."

"You could hit someone!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN CONCENTRATE ON NOT HITTING PEOPLE!"

Alex just sunk into his seat, "I can't wait until I can drive so I don't have to deal with this."

*

7:25

Alex ran into the classroom just before the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us Alex, now take you seat please." Washington directed.

Hamilton walked to his desk and sat next to John. 

"You look like you just ran a 5k run." John joked.

"I practically did. James took way to long in the bathroom, doing I don't even want to know, and I walked into the school a minute before the bell."

"He was speeding wasn't he." Lawrence put a hand on Hamilton's shoulder.

All Alex did was make a muffled screaming noise into his arms while John rubs his back.

*

8:10

Thomas crammed everything into his back pack trying to get it ready to leave for his next class before the bell rings. His next class was all the way on the other side of the school. He zips his backpack up just in time for the bell and books it to his next class.

*

9:02

"You can't be serious?" Thomas said to Aaron.

"It's true, he has a brother." Burr said shutting his locker.

"How could I have not know?" The two started to walk to their next class.

"Because your face is always in a book."

"Great! Really actually because then I wouldn't have to worry about him cheating on me." Thomas said really muffled.

Burr only chucked, "You'd be surprised."

*

9:51

"Alex it's really cramped in here!" John whined, "And we'll miss class."

"I don't care, I never get time with you anymore since your father started to suspect us." 

"I know, and anyway we're not even dating anymore." 

"Come on, Jacky, we still love each other."

"We still need to get to class." John kissed Alex quick and left the broom closet and Alex quick to follow. 

*

10:38

"Laf, that's a horrible idea." Alex said.

"Oh come on mon ami, it will be funny!" 

The two met up in front of the library and started to walk to class they only have together.

"I agree, but I don't think it's possible."

"Everything is possible." Laf said why to enthusiastically.

"No, Laf, super gluing all of the things in the principles office to the ceiling and not getting caught is not possible."

"It can not hurt to try."

"Yes, yes it can!"

*

11:23

"Finally art class!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah for you and Laf, and even Hurc has fashion, as for me I have study hall." Alex yelled.

"Well maybe you should have took art." Laf teased.

"Or fashion!" Hurc chimed in. 

—

"Hey are you going to the library?" Asked James.

"Yeah, I can't concentrate when five-hundred and something kids are scream." Thomas explained.

"Well I'm coming, too." 

"Umm, okay." 

*

12:08

Hamilton, Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurence were all standing in line for lunch. The four teens were backed up against a wall trying not to touch anyone before the line moves again. A constant conversation about gluing of the principle's belongings to the ceiling was being argued about furiously. With Alex the only one saying it was a stupid idea that would never work. As the line moves, the conversation moves with them.

—

"Okay but how do you argue that people shouldn't have equal access to health care." Thomas said trying not to scream.

Thomas had to debate with Alex on equal access to health care and because Washington loves Alex so much he got to pick which side he wanted to argue.

"I'm sorry, Thomas, but I don't know," James replied, "Hamilton is Washington's little pet, there is no way you can win this one."

"Well I mean I can't just give up, not to Alexander."

"Your just going to have to do a large amount of research if you want to at least go down fighting."

Thomas rested head on the wall. He was about to speak but the line for lunch started to move.

*

12:52

Thomas kept glancing at the clock as if it was going to move faster. 

"Your distracting me with you nervousness." 

"I don't care James."

"Well I do, so stop."

*

1:32

"Are you okay man." Hurc said concerned to John.

"I'm fine," Hercules could barely him speaking with his head in his arms, "Sorry I'm just tired." John said moving his head so the other boy could hear him.

"You didn't sleep either?" Alex asked.

"More like I didn't want to."

"Mon ami, you need sleep." Laf. said, his accent getting thicker showing that he was tired too.

"I'm just waiting for the last bell so I can leave." Alex dramatically dragged out the word leave.

"Alex, mon ami, are you forgetting you have tutoring today." The French man reminding Alex, who just glared daggers at him.

*

2:20

The bell rings and instantly everyone is running to the door, all at the same time Hamilton is dragging himself to a different room. 

D209

Alex looked at the paper and saw the room he's supposed to be in. Walking as slowly as possible.

—

"Hey good luck on tutoring." James yelled to Thomas.

"Thanks James!" Thomas yelled back to his friend as he walked in to the room. D209

—

When Alexander walked into the room he saw Thomas Jefferson sitting right in the first desk closest to the door.

When Thomas looked up to see who he had to teach it was none other that Alexander Hamilton.


	17. Pause

"Wait, so I have to tutor you." Thomas gasped dramatically.

"You have to tutor me." Alex said walking over to his love.

Then they both kiss.

-ok that didn't actually happen. I have to go on hiatus until school is over, which is a month, so I'm sorry I won't be able to update until June at most. This is also the reason I wasn't able to update last week. Have a fantastic day


End file.
